A fiery wedding
by SGH20
Summary: (A improved and renew one). AU one-shots. Cristina and Owen meet for the first time at Derek and Meredith's wedding. Of course, it's getting steamy. M-rated for a lot of lemons.


**Allison's note:** To you who have read my first verison - I just want to apologize. Jasper/Alice from Twilight are my OTP. I write a lot about them, even before I started writing about CO and I have a another account where I only write about Jalice. This one-shots was initially supposed to be for them, but I changed my mind because the plot suited CO better. Of fatigue, I guess I failed a bit and wrote wrong.

* * *

Owen watched her walk into the ballroom. She seemed to be lost, as if she was late. He decided that she was actually late, because he would never miss such a beauty. She paused in the doorway, uncertain, before continuing on into the room. All male eyes turned in her direction as she passed. Ignoring their stares, she headed to a dark haired, Spanish woman and started to talk with her. It seemed that the two were friends.

As she smiled at her friend, he studied her from his table. She was tiny, even with the dark blue heels she was wearing. Her raven, glossy curls was running down her back, like a waterfall. He wanted to run his hand through it and feel its softness. With her porcelain skin, it was a contrast to her dark hair. Her full, rosebud red lips were kiss friendly. Her eyes were enchanting. They were almond-formed and shiny chocolate brown, their luminous quality highlighting her perfect features. But it was her neck that got his attention. Long and beautiful with a perfect bend. So sleek, smooth and silky with a creamy skin tone. Right from the view, he knew that it would feel like velvet. You just want to touch it and feel its velvety skin. Licking it and taste its juiciness.

He could feel his body filling with tension as he watched her walking over to his table. He suddenly realized that his seat was placed next to that beautiful girl. He tried to hide his joy, as she sat down and crossed her perfect, creamy legs - slim, long and so delicious. She seemed not to notice him, as she looked around. It was not until now as he noticed what she was wearing. Her dress was deep red, like blood. It was very short, well-fitted and strapless, which was exposing the smooth, flawless skin of her neck and shoulder.

Suddenly their eyes met. Her eyes widened fractionally before resuming her uninterested stare. He smiled to himself. Oh yes. She's perfect.

Slowly, her eyes trailed from his legs up over his body, stopping at his groin for a moment before reaching his face. She didn't say something, so he decided to break the silence.

Leaning slightly, he murmured huskily. "Hi, I'm Owen Hunt. I see that we are tables' partner". He was smiling slightly at his little joke.

"Yes…I'm Cristina," she answered, reaching out her hand. His lazy, Scottish drawl sent a chill down her spine. God, this Scottish accent was so sexy.

As he took her hand, Cristina twitched at the shock of electricity that flowed from his skin to hers. Her body instantly felt languid and charged, both at the same time.

His six foot plus frame was encased in a perfectly fitted dark grey Armani suit, his tie was loose. Judging from his body and that fitted suit, she knew that he was well equipped. His hair had a strawberry blonde tone that was more red than blonde. It framed his pale face and strong jaw and cheek. His eyes, staring down at her, were ocean blue.

Tonight was going to be so much more than a boring wedding party, she thought, feeling herself shuddering at the look in his eyes.

"Bride or groom" she asked and took a sip of her champagne, without breaking their eye contact.

"Groom. Derek is my colleague. What about you?" he replied.

"Bride. Meredith was my roommate in college. We went through everything - tequila shots, slutty sex and exams".

He smiled at her mention "slutty sex." He could feel himself harden, the thought of her in his bed and them having slutty sex there.

The evening was more fun than the two thought first as they were chatting. It turned out that they had a lot in common. They shared a couple of dances, meals and more chatting time. There were a lot of drinks, as they were getting more and more drunk. As the evening drew to its end, with a exchange of glances, they knew that they are going to spend the night together.

"Would you like a another drink?" he asked politely, both of them knowing it was only a rhetorical question. The electricity charging between them could have set off a firecracker.

"Yes. I see that the bar is over there" she answered.

"Shall we go and get drinks together?" With a nod, she stood up and led the way off the table. They walked past the bar and straight into the hotel lobby, ignoring the knowing looks of the other guests at their table.

With a hand lightly on the small of her back, he led her to the elevator. The doors opened, they were letting an older couple out before stepping into the elevator.

Her dress-covered body was tingling where his hand touched. He was so much taller than her and he towered over her. As the doors closed, Owen stepped closer and gently pushed her back against the mahogany wall. Looking into her eyes, he slowly pressed his body against hers, letting her feel his already hard cock. Heart beginning to race, she slowly lifted one leg and ran the heel of her shoe up his leg, letting him get closer. She was getting wet there. She was looking forward to coming up to Owen's hotel suite.

Owen ran his hand up and down her sides before grabbing her hips and pulling her into his groin. He breathed in sharply at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. Bending his head, he pressed his lips against her throat, able to feel her pulse race. He ran his tongue from her throat up to her ear, needing to see if she tasted as delicious as she smelled. As he felt her soft groan, he smiled. Oh yes, the evening was a thousand times better than he expected this morning.

The elevator stopped, bringing them both back to the present. Guiding her to his room, his mind was racing. He was going to absolutely slake his lust with her. And she was going to enjoy every minute.

They entered his suite, Owen not taking any notice of the luxurious surrounds. Cristina stepped away from him and walked to the balcony. Owen stood in the middle of the room, watching her.

"Nice view" she said.

"I have a better view in front of me" Owen smiled and got a sexy smile in return.

He walked over to the large armchair next to the bed, positioned near a daybed. He sat down and stretched his legs out in front. Head resting against the back of the chair, his arms on the armrests, he looked like a lord ready to be entertained by his concubine.

Giving him a sultry smile, she slowly began to pull down the zipper on her dress. For every new glimpse of her skin, Owen could feel his body getting tenser. Inch by inch, more was revealed. At the end of the zipper, she pulled down her dress slowly, revealing her body.

Owen's cock immediately sprang to attention as he looked at her. Fuck, she was so sexy!

Her lingerie was a mix of dark blue and black lace. Her lacy, strapless demi bra showed a great sneak peek of her small but perfect breasts. The lacy panties were dark blue and black. Owen's fingers were itching to rip off them. Her dark blue nine-inch heels completed the look.

_She was a fucking wet dream come to life_. Her body was perfect. His cock was twitching in anticipation of fucking her senseless.

Licking her lips, she walked towards Owen, stopping between his outstretched legs. His eyes never left her, mesmerised by her. Looking into his eyes, she leant over and pushed his jacket from his shoulders then began unbuttoning his shirt. Running her hands over his chest and down his stomach, she pulled the shirt from his trousers and took it off him. He drew in a sharp breath at her touch, his cock getting harder by the second. Her eyes widened at the perfect body in front of her.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. He really liked that she took the charge.

"Certainly" she replied, before leaning forward and licking his nipple. He hissed in pleasure. Her fingertips traced their way from his broad shoulders, down over his sculpted chest, circled his nipples and lightly touched his rock hard abs. His silky smooth skin quivered under her touch.

When she palmed his rigid cock through his pants, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him. He lifted his head to capture her lips with his.

As they kissed deeply, she was unbuckling his belt. Breaking their kiss, she pushed his trousers down, Owen lifting his hips to help her get them off. His boxer briefs were tented by his cock, straining against the thin material. She pulled his trousers completely off, as well as his socks and shoes.

Cristina kneeled down, running her hands up and down his legs, enjoying the feel of his soft hair. Her hands moved to the inside of his legs, caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. With both hands, she pulled down his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free.

"Oh, I see that somebody is certainly eager" she teased. He was _very_ well hung. Her pussy clenched eager to feel him stroke her inner walls. "But do you know how to use it properly?" she asked saucily.

Looking into her eyes, he smirked. "Cristina, once you start riding me, I promise that you won't want to get off."

Breathing heavily, she took him in her hands, her fingernails lightly grazing up and down his considerable length. He grew even harder as she circled him with one hand, the other moving between his legs to cup and fondle his balls.

"Fuck, that feels good!" he groaned. "Suck me. I want to fuck that sexy mouth of yours."

Cristina leant forward and lightly licked the tip of his dick, licking off the pre-cum. "Mmm, you taste yummy," she crooned, moving to lick the rest of his dick, swirling her tongue around while she squeezed the base. Her other hand was massaging the skin between his balls and his anus, his breath coming in pants now.

"Please," he begged.

Listening to his pleading, Cristina opened her mouth and took him into it as far as she could go. She began moving up and down, sucking at the same time to create pressure. His hands fisted in her hair, rocking her head back and forth, his hips bucking into her at the same time. His eyes were shut, mouth open as his breath came out in spurts.

When she began humming, he groaned out loud. "Fuck me, that's good." He could feel the pressure mount, his balls tightening as his dick began throbbing in her mouth.

"Oohhh...fuck...I'm going to come in your mouth," he moaned, hips bucking frantically.

Cristina, wetter, began sucking and nibbling on his cock, rubbing the base at the same time. Sucking deeply, she held his balls and massaged them, the friction sending Owen wild.

"_I'm coming..."_ he grunted, his cock throbbing violently in her mouth before a warm squirt of liquid hit the back of her throat, his cum sliding down her throat easily. Cristina was so turned on, she almost came then and there.

When his orgasm faded, she pulled her mouth away, a drop of his cum spilling on her lip. Cristina stood up, and deliberately licked it off slowly with her tongue, Owen's eyes avidly following the movement. His cock, slightly flaccid now, began stirring again.

He pulled her down and let her straddle him. He pulled the bra cups down enough to free her nipples. His fingers tugged her nipples, drawing a gasp from her. Pulling her closer he leant forward and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Aaahh..." she moaned. Her pussy was throbbing. When his hand moved between her legs to feel how wet she was, his touch on her pussy was so turning on. Moaning softly, she grabbed his auburn hair.

"You're so drenched, my cock is just going to slide right in, isn't it?" he murmured against her nipple.

"Yes," she breathed. "Hard, please".

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're never going to forget it. You're going to compare every other cock with mine. You'll dream about my cock fucking your wet pussy."

As he spoke, his finger inched under her panties and found her clit, eliciting another moan. He rubbed over and around her clit, his finger slipping easily into her. His thumb rubbed around and over her clit, his fingers massaging her entrance. Her first climax began. Cristina whimpered as the sensation flowed through her.

Taking his hand from her clit, he reached up and undid her bra, pulling it off her, letting it fall into his hands. Her delicious breasts were taut and firm, not really needing the aid of a bra.

Next, his hand moved to the lace at her hips. Kissing the silky skin of her stomach, he slowly pulled the panties down. The material moved over her clit as he pulled, making Cristina shiver. When it was free, he took her panties and raised them to his face, smelling her arousal. Looking into her eyes, he rubbed them over his stiff cock, simulating sex.

Cristina didn't think she could stand much longer. She reached to remove her heels.

"No. Leave them".

Owen gently pushed Cristina backwards until the backs of her knees reached the bed. Motioning for her to sit down on it, Owen knelt down in front of her. Rubbing his hand over her silky legs, he lifted her left leg onto the seat, her foot propped on the seat. Her right leg was still on the floor.

Cristina's pussy was on display to him. Owen licked his lips and leant forward to kiss it. At her sharp intake of breath, he stuck his tongue deeply into her.

"Aaahh..." she moaned, head thrown back, her arms spread out over the back of the daybed. His tongue swirled inside her, as his thumb flicked over her clit. He took his tongue out of her, only to lick her entire pussy, from top to bottom.

"Oh God... " she whispered, as he began nibbling on her clit, his fingers tugging on her nipple at the same time.

His head moved to her upraised leg. Caressing it with his hand, he started nibbling on her skin, moving from her ankle up over her knee, then to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Cristina sighed in pleasure. My God, he hadn't even fucked her yet and she'd already come once, a second time not far off. This night would definitely stick in her mind.

She watched as his fingers began teasing her pussy again, tickling lightly around her entrance. His tongue sucked her nub, bringing her to the brink before stopping.

"No! Don't stop!" she urged, the tension unbearable.

Owen just chuckled wickedly. Over and over, he would bring her to the brink of her orgasm before stopping, leaving her frustrated.

"Do you want to come?" he mocked lightly.

"Oh, yes" she murmured.

"How do you want to come? Do want my finger or my cock inside you?"

"Your cock. Please". Suddenly he remembered it.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked, worried. He didn't have some condoms.

"Yes. Don't worry about it. Just fuck me" she said.

At the end of her sentence, Owen stood up. Urging her to stand up, he took her place on the bed, legs stretched out. He grabbed her hips and pulled her over him.

"Put it inside you. I want my cock buried in your pussy. I want to fuck you senseless"

With a soft sigh, she took hold of his stiff, throbbing cock and stroked it a couple of times, much to his pleasure. Lifting herself on her knees, she moved over him. Slowly, she inserted his cock into her entrance, stopping when only the tip was inside her. She teased them both, not taking him deeper, instead rocking her hips slightly. He groaned loudly.

"Cristina… Fuck, you're a tease" he said huskily and took matters into his own hands. Gripping her hips he pulled her down onto him hard, impaling her.

Cristina yelled out as he stretched her, filling her completely. It was incredible. She moved her hips and the feel of him inside was wonderful. She bucked up and down as she rode, his cock getting even harder.

"Yes, Cristina. Ride me. Fuck me hard!" he groaned as he began thrusting up, timing it with her downward movement.

"Oh God, Owen…" she moaned, leaning forward, the movement changing the angle of his cock inside her.

Owen knew he was going to explode soon. Her pussy was so incredibly hot, he thought she would scald him. Her silk clad legs on either side of his hips were driving him wild. He began rubbing her legs, enjoying the feel under his fingertips. His eyes watched as her breasts swayed back and forth with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight! Do you like it? Do like my cock inside you?" he panted, so close to coming.

"Yes... oh yes!" she breathed, feeling a orgasm starting.

"Sit up and lean back," he urged.

She did as he asked and gasped in pleasure. The change in angle made his cock stimulate her inner walls, the friction making her climax violently.

She moaned loudy, as wave after wave of sensation overwhelmed her, her hips rocking continuously.

Her inner walls clamped on his dick as her orgasm started. Unable to stop it, his cock twitched violently a couple of times and he came so hard he couldn't stop himself shouting out in ecstasy.

Her walls received all he had until he thought there was nothing left, his heart pounding inside his chest.

Cristina collapsed onto his chest, spent. Her heart was beating frantically and her mind was spinning. It was mind blowing. A mind blowing sex, she thought.

He was still inside of her and she rolled her hips experimentally and then moved away from his cock, smiling as he groaned and taking hold of her shoulders, he attempted to kiss her again. She turned her head.

"No…I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow" she said, pulling away and got out of the bed.

"Don't even think about leaving me in that state".

Eyes flashing, she glanced at him. "I have to".

Growling Owen got up and facing her. She backed until she was against the wall. "You won't go because you haven't had enough of me, have you? Don't you?"

She didn't say anything, so he pressed himself against her, his stiff cock pressing against her stomach. He ground himself into her, demonstrating how much he wanted her again.

"Don't you? You want my cock inside you again, don't you?" With his hand, he placed his cock between her legs, pressing against her eager pussy. He thrust a couple of times, his cock sliding easily, rubbing her clit with his tip.

"Yes," she moaned, immediately forgot that she had to get up early tomorrow. "You're right".

Urging her to open her legs more, he bent at the knees and rubbed himself over her, holding his cock in his hand.

"Please, put it in," she urged breathlessly. "Now".

Not one to keep a lady waiting, he pushed himself into her, listening to her sigh of relief as he filled her aching pussy again.

Cristina moaned as Owen thrust into her, their panting and sounds of sex the only noises in the room. The slap, slap of their bodies meeting at each thrust.

The tension in their bodies increased as he pumped into her again and again. His face was ferocious in the throes of sex. His eyes had darkened and a faint flush covered his face and neck.

Without a word, he lifted her up. Cristina wrapped her legs around his waist, her high heels digging into his thighs. Propped against the wall, she held on to his broad shoulders.

With one savage thrust, he impaled himself to the hilt in her body.

"Oh...oh fuck..." he grunted as his hips thrust frantically into her. He would pull out nearly all the way, then pump furiously and start again. He was going insane with the overload of sensations.

"Cristina …" was all he could utter as he pumped himself into her delicious body. "… I'm going to come.."

"Harder...please... fuck me as hard as you can" she pleaded, wanting to climax soon.

At her words, he thrust into harder than he had all night, watching her as he did. Her face was slack with lust, her mouth half-open, unable to utter a word, each thrust making her moan.

"I'm coming, Owen..." was all she got out as the orgasm ripped through her, so good that she screamed in ecstasy. It seemed to go on forever, ripples of pleasure running through her continuously for what seemed like ages.

Buried so deeply inside her, Owen felt the instant her orgasm started, her walls clamping around his dick in continuous waves. Unable to prolong it, his seed squirted over and over as he came, his legs shaking underneath him at the force of it. He buried his head in her raven hair, grunting with each wave, each time he spilled more of his come inside her.

When their orgasms finally subsided, both of them were spent. Gently, Owen carried Cristina to the bed and laid her down. Both needed to regain their breaths and recover.

Late into the night, they continued having sex, in every position they could think of. After their sixth time, they lay back on the bed, totally exhausted. Owen felt himself starting to drift off as well.

Next morning, he woke up alone. He was going to being disappointed about meet a incredible girl and then being abandoned without a note. But then he was looking at her pillow and saw a note. From the raven haired girl.

"Thanks for a great wedding sex. Call me if you want to do it again" and under it, her mobile number was there.

Smiling, he knew that he will definitely call her. Maybe to ask about a date with her.

**Author: Allison, inspectioned by Olivia. **


End file.
